Studio 4°C
Анимационная студия Studio 4 °C основана в 1986 году тремя японскими аниматорами — Кодзи Моримото, Эйко Танака и Ёсихару Сато. Название дано в честь физического явления, при котором вода достигает наибольшей плотности. Название «Studio 4 °C» не следует путать со «Studio 4C» — названием команды помощников мангаки Кацуры Масакадзу, а также с «Studio 4», командой разработчиков морских симуляторов. Они известны за соединение духа независимой фестивальной анимации с эстетикой массового аниме. Кроме того, многие их произведения относят к течению «superflat», и работы Моримото демонстрируются на выставке Такаси Мураками. Работы Художественные фильмы * Карнавал роботов (1987) * Memories (1995) * Eternal Family (1997) * Spriggan (1998) * Princess Arete (2001) * Mind Game (2004) * Tekkon Kinkreet (2006 — Дек. 23) * Sachiko (2007 — Анонсирован) * «Первый отряд» («First Squad») (2009) * Берсерк. Золотой век: Фильм I. Бехерит Властителя (2012) * Берсерк. Золотой век: Фильм II. Битва за Долдрей (2012) * Берсерк. Золотой век: Фильм III. Сошествие (2013) OVA * Tobira O Akete (1995) * Debutante Detective Corps (1996) * Noiseman Sound Insect (1997) * Eternal Family (1997) * The Animatrix - "Kid's Story" (2003) * Hijikata Toshizo: Shiro no Kiseki (2004) * Batman: Gotham Knight - "Have I Got A Story For You", "Working Through Pain" (2008) * Detroit Metal City (2008) * Street Fighter IV - Aratanaru Kizuna (2009) * Halo Legends - The Babysitter, Origins (2010) Телевизионные Сериалы * Urarochi Diamond (2000) * Piroppo (2001) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004) * Tweeny Witches (2004) * Kimagure Robot (2004) * Ani*Kuri15 (2007) * Transformers Animated (2008) * ThunderCats (2011) Анимация * Noiseman Sound Insect (1997) * Аниматрица (2003) * Hijikata Toshizo: Shiru no Kiseki (2004) * Mind Game (2004) * Громокошки (2011) Музыкальные Клипы * Ken Ishii — «Extra» (1996) * The Bluetones — «Four Day Weekend» (1998) * Glay — «Survival» (1999) * Аюми Хамасаки — «Connected» (2002) * Linkin Park — «Breaking the Habit» (2003) * Лигалайз — «Первый отряд» («First Squad») (2005) Короткометражные Фильмы * Gondora (1998) * Aerial Bar (2000) * Kigeki (2000) * Chicken’s Insurance (2001) * In the Evening of a Moonlit Night (2001) * Table and Fishman (2001) * Sweat Punch 1 — Professor Dan Petory’s Blues (2002) * Sweat Punch 2 — End of the World (2002) * Sweat Punch 3 — Comedy (2002) * Sweat Punch 4 — Higan (2002) * Amazing Nuts! Part 1 - Global Astroliner (2006) * Amazing Nuts! Part 2 - Glass Eyes (2006) * Amazing Nuts! Part 3 - Kung Fu Love - Even If You Become the Enemy of the World (2006) * Amazing Nuts! Part 4 - Joe and Marilyn (2006) * Tamala's "Wild Party" (2007) * Genius Party(7 июля, 2007) * Genius Party Beyond(15 февраля, 2008) * The Babysitter (2009) A Halo Legends short portraying the relationship between the Spartans and the ODSTs * My Last Day (2011) -Created in association with The JESUS Film Project, Brethren Entertainment, and Barry Cook * Kid Icarus: Uprising -Medusa's Revenge-2 (2012) - Promotional short for Kid Icarus: Uprising video game Видеоигры * Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies (2001) * Summon Night 3 (2003) * Rogue Galaxy (2005) * Lunar Knights (2006) * Jeanne D'Arc (2006) * .hack//Link (2010) * Catherine (2011) * Asura's Wrath (2011) См. также * Официальный сайт Studio 4 °C * Фансайт Koji Morimoto